This invention relates generally to toys or games in which play elements immersed in liquid within a transparent cell are manipulated by external actuators, and more particularly to a cell of this type contained in a cartridge insertable in an optical viewer or projector whereby the play activity may be viewed on a screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,141 discloses a toy formed of a transparent enclosure containing a liquid bath. Immersed therein are play elements whose specific gravity is greater than that of the liquid, as a result of which the elements normally sink to the bottom of the enclosure. Arranged at fixed sites within the enclosure are targets for capturing the play elements. Thus when the elements are in the form of rings, the targets therefor may take the form of spikes. External to the enclosure and communicating therewith is a pump which when actuated by the player injects liquid into the enclosure to generate currents therein causing the play elements to rise toward the targets. In this way, the player is able to manipulate the play elements and direct them toward the targets.
Operating in a similar fashion is the toy disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,134 in which a pressure-responsive fish-like element immersed in a water-filled vessel is caused to dive toward a target. This is accomplished by means of an air pump which when squeezed by the operator acts to increase the pressure within the liquid to cause the fish to dive. In U.S. Pat. No. 459,868, a play element of slightly greater specific gravity than that of liquid is shifted toward a target by agitating the liquid.
Water toys of the above-described prior art type have limited play value, for the game pattern is predetermined by the nature of the play elements and the targets employed therein. The typical player quickly acquires the necessary skill to play the game successfully, and then loses interest therein; for beyond this point the game is repetitious and tedious.